Queen of Rogue
by Lady Merlin
Summary: A queen of Rogue has been found, she rules fair and just, but where is she from? nobody knows, and what's more, Daine and Numair's daughter has been kidnapped... smells funny...is there a morethanafriend along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of DN. Ok, I know I've done this before, but that was a least a half year ago. My skill have improved sevenfold. Gawd, I can't believe I just said that. But it's a nice plot. Holy crap. (hits self on head) ok, I own no one.

A black hair-ed girl strode into the room. Her shoulder-blade length hair had been tied up in a loose pony tail. Her face oval-ish. Her eyes were almond shaped and a beautiful mix of blue and grey. Her high cheekbones looked very distinguished.

"Thom, I need help." She said, striding through the piles of brawling men and avoiding drunk ones who were singing their hearts out.

A slim man turned around, a bright white grin gracing his handsome face. His red hair was ruffled, as if he'd just walked out of a storm. His purple eyes sparkled. He was exactly the same height as her, as he stood up. "Good morning Raven."

"Morning." She said shortly. Thom knew it wasn't personal. Raven had a tendency to worry about not having everything perfect.

"How might I help you?" he asked cheerfully.

"I need, eh, a mage ball and a couple of bottles of blaze balm."

"Blaze balm? What are you up to this time?" he asked, raising an eyebrow amusedly.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled, revealing a row of perfect white teeth. Her entire face lit up. Thom's heart skipped a beat. It had been happening more and more often. He had no idea why. "Anyway, how's your mother? I heard she was injured lately."

"Ah she's my mother." Both of them chuckled. They had practically slammed into each other as children. Both of them lamented, they rarely, in Raven's case, never seen their parents.

"Can I get the stuff tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. Regular?"

"Regular." Raven confirmed with a nod of her head.

Later on that night Raven entered her 'regular' room, one in a small house that had been abandoned, and reclaimed by the queen of thieves. The first one as a matter of fact. But no, raven was not thinking about that, she was thinking, remembering.

_Flashback_

_She looked up fearfully at a fair man dressed in furs and smiling in a way that made her uncomfortable. "my my, what do we have here?" he asked in a nasal voice. And Raven saw no more. She remembered waking up in a small dark room, she remembered the metal rods, but she did not remember his face. She could feel the scars. Apparently, he hated her parents. Who she didn't know… With the red hot metal rod being lowered on her face, _she woke up with a gasp. She looked around, she was tangled in bedsheets, covered in sweat.

There was a knock on the door. Grabbing her ever-ready daggers, she got to the door. Opening it, the person outside found a dagger at his throat.

He gasped, and chocked, "it's me, Thom." Raven retracted her knife in a flash and was grateful the darkness covered her blush.

"Sorry." She mumbled, dragging him inside.

Well? Recognise Thom? Well, he's not Alanna's brother… I know, I didn't do the dream well. Nevermind. If anyone gets the gist of it and can rewrite it? PLEASE? And do REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one. Enjoy.

"Numair, we have tauros' on our hands again…" Jon said to a Numair who was playing around with the food on his plate.

"Yes Jon." He replied listlessly, getting up and taking Daine's shoulder.

"where?" Daine asked.

"North of Tortall. Near the ocean." He replied.

Both of then sighed and left.

Alanna looked at Jon. "They've never been the same after Kirelli you know."

"yes I know." He replied sighing. "we really can't do anything. We've been trying for the past 12 years. We still can't find her…" he said.

Thayet put the fork down. She wasn't in the mood to eat. "I can't even imagine the pain…"

It was pretty gloomy…

Ok, I hate myself for this chapter, but the temperature here is boiling, it's wet and hot, and hazy, bloody Indonesian Forest fires… everyone's feeling listless and miserable. I can't even think right. It was just meant to give a little background info. Go figure. Please review and kill me before the weather does…


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one. Enjoy.

Thom was rushed into the house by Raven. She showed him a couch and smiled slightly apologetically. He chuckled. He was kind of used to it. Every time he sent some one, she terrified them half out of their wits with the whole 'open-the-door-and-get-a-sword-in -your-face-thing'. He felt for them…

"Tea or something?" she asked.

"Nah, thanks." He replied as she sat down beside him and put her head on his shoulder. Most of the minute these spur of the second midnight meetings were a highlight of Raven. It wasn't often that she got to talk to someone as openly and closely as Thom. She thought of him as a brother.

Thom on the other hand stifled a gulp. Every action that Raven took near him killed him two ways, one in that she was SO damn close to him, and the other was the unbidden thought that she would never think of him as anything more than a brother. Which he totally didn't understand. Why would he want her to think of him as anything other than a brother? A question to ponder.

Well, Chappie 3. Hope y'all liked it. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

I own no one. Enjoy.

Raven felt Thom tense under her head. Odd. She lifted her head. She could tell he wasn't comfortable in that position. Thom turned to her, "How are you?" he asked.

Another odd thing. He never asked that. "fine." She answered, still trying to figure out what was wrong.

"What are you planning with so much Blazebalm?" he burst out.

Raven chuckled. She now knew why he'd asked her how she was. "Well, you know all those nobles with brooms up their arses who keep harassing maids and everything, I've decided to bug them." She said with a triumphant grin. Thom winced jokingly. He knew that anyone Raven decided to bug would wish they'd never been born.

In a sudden gesture of peace, he put his head in her lap. Her hands absent mindedly caressed his cheek. "What would I do without you Thom?" she asked.

"Steal from others?" he asked not seeing the seriousness.

"No, I mean without you as a brother? I would have no one to talk to." Thom wrenched. Half of him was glad that she loved him as a brother, the other half sad that it was nothing more.

"Hey Raven, I'm going home for this midsummer." He said.

"oh." She sounded a bit disappointed, but then her tone cheered up considerably as she said, "have fun with you family for me."

Thom chuckled. Suddenly he was struck with an idea. "Why don't you come with me?"

Raven sat up and grinned before she remembered all her plans. "I can't. I have to finish off what I started…" she mumbled.

"Well then Midwinter Solstice. Ok?" Thom asked. He couldn't help but hope.

"Definitely. Then I have a chance to talk to your dad too." Thom groaned. Raven smiled. "You'd best be going before the university noticed you missing." She said and ruffled his hair.

"hey!" he protested and grinned her a goodnight before stumbling off towards the university, tripping over a cat in the process.

Ok, I don't know what possessed me, at all. Actually, I don't even think I wrote this. Well, I know I did, but ah well… nevermind. Maybe this can just turn out to be a lump of semi-plotless fluff? Who knows. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

I own no one. Have fun.

Thom has returned home.

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Thom yelled from the hallway. Alanna who was in her room taking of her armour rolled her eyes. But she couldn't disguise the fact that she was happy at his return.

"Do you smell?" she asked.

"Mommm. That first thing I get home and all you can ask is if I've taken a bath?" he moaned.

"Yepp." She said, descending, well, more like tripping down the stairs.

"That's cruel." Thom said. "That's just cruel."

"I know." Alanna replied, not seeming bothered but Thom knew she was happy by the smile that graced her face.

Just the George walked out of his study. "Ah Thom. How are you? It's good to have you back. Hove you blown up anything yet?"

Alanna glared as Thom laughed and nodded. "My headmaster's office. And the west wing. Accidentally of course." He continued.

George laughed.

"I'm so happy…" George said over dinner that night.

"Why?" Thom asked.

"Well, apparently, the Queen of Rogue has blown up a couple of nobles' houses, all the ones who harass their maids. It's been a while since we had a slightly righteous Rogue. But now, I'm proud."

Thom chuckled. "Ah, so that's what she needed the blazebalm for."

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"I know her. We've known each other from young, ever since I left for the university. We slammed into each other in the market square…" he trailed off as he saw his parents exchanging significant glances. Both of them had noticed the bliss on his face as he spoke about her.

"Why don't you invite her over?" George asked. "What's her name by the way?"

"Raven."

"Full name?" Alanna asked.

"She doesn't know. She was kidnapped as a child, then taken in by a kindly man who introduced her to Rogue."

"How old is she?"

"Same as me, 12." He replied, looking between his parents. Something was up.

"What does she look like?"

"Black hair, grey blue eyes, tall, kind of like Uncle Numair." But before he could continue, Alanna rushed off.

George looked at Thom and began explaining.

_Meanwhile_

"Numair!" Alanna burst into the dining hall. "Daine! Thom knows a girl who looks like you two…" Both Numair and Daine stood up and stalked off behind Alanna.

Jon just looked confused.

I know, jolted and stuff, but ah well…


End file.
